The two primary systems of feeding young livestock animals, such as calves, in a group situation are to employ an automated feeding system or to feed acid-preserved milk replacer or milk. Group feeding of these animals may be preferred over individual housing in that animals are allowed to socialize and are not restrained. Individual housing generally consists of small pens or stalls. With the latter system, the animals are usually tethered in some fashion. Individual housing has been the predominate system of raising calves as animals are isolated. This approach is believed to promote animal health, although healthy animals can be produced employing the group feeding method. A major consideration of individual housing of these animals is labor required to feed and maintain them.
Automated feeding systems are sold by several manufacturers and have been increasing in popularity in recent years. Systems are designed to identify animals using individual transponders and feed according to pre-designed feed schedules. These systems typically hydrate milk products at time of feeding. While the animals perform well using this approach, the cost of the system can be problematic, which can cost as much as $15,000 and thus can limit their application on a farm.
The second approach of feeding animals in a group setting is to employ a bulk tank that delivers milk to the young animals via tubing, nipples and check valves. This approach is quite inexpensive, however, the milk replacer will sour without preservation. Various acids are utilized to preserve milk replacer, however, issues with their use also exist. For example, formic acid is commonly used to preserve milk products, but when undiluted it is hazardous. Consequently, the risks of injury to the producer or poor performance to a producer's livestock is present unless this acid is properly diluted. In addition, formic acid is currently not approved by the FDA for use in milk replacers.